1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for splitting an animal carcass into nearly equal halves along the backbone, and more particularly to a carcass splitting apparatus which controls the movement of the hog carcass as it is being split while using a plurality of transducers and hydraulic cylinders to monitor movement of the components of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commercial meat packing operations, animals, such as hogs, are slaughtered, bled, skinned, eviscerated, and the carcass is then cut into halves before it is chilled. The carcasses are suspended from an overhead rail and moved by a conveyor on the rail and the workers make a vertical cut through the carcass along the backbone with a power driven saw. The vertical cut is made by the worker as the hog carcass is moved by the overhead conveyor. This type of carcass splitting procedure is both dangerous and labor intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,150 discloses a carcass splitting apparatus which mechanically splits the carcass. The apparatus is tied to the movement of the overhead conveyor and therefore is subject to the variations in speed which may take place in a large overhead conveying system. Still further the components of the apparatus are moved in and out horizontally, requiring a larger mass to be moved.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a carcass splitter which controls the movement of the animal carcass as it is being split, thereby increasing the control over the carcass. In addition, the present invention provides for an apparatus which pivotally moves a number of the components to more accurately and more easily track the motion of the components which utilize hydraulic cylinders having transducers attached thereto.